1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a male urinary incontinence device, comprising an external catheter for arrangement on the penis, having at its distal end a narrowed drainage tube for connection to a hose leading to a collection bag, which catheter in its supply condition is folded or rolled up on part of its length from the open proximal end, so that part of its inside is turned outwards, whereas in its applied condition the catheter surrounds the penis in its full length and is fastened hereto by means of an interior adhesive layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Urinary incontinence devices with external catheters or urisheaths are well known for remedying male incontinence problems. Whereas the adhesive necessary to fasten the catheter on the penis conventionally has comprised a separate adhesive tape which was wound around the penis prior to applying the catheter, e.g. EP patent No. 0390 720 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,910 disclose catheter embodiments with an integrated adhesive which in the rolled-up supply condition of the catheter is positioned between the windings of the rolled-up part of the catheter as, furthermore, a layer of an adhesive release agent is provided between the adhesive and the exterior of the catheter in order to ensure that the adhesive remains on or is transferred to the interior of the catheter during application.
With these more modern catheter embodiments a greater comfort is obtained for the user, but production is complicated due to the application of the layers of adhesive and release agent which must be done in separate stages of the process.
For catheters made of latex it is furthermore necessary to use adhesives which with a view to the rolling-out function can be applied in a very thin layer so as to avoid cold creep of the adhesives and the catheter at long-term storage in the rolled-up condition of the catheter and which also do not have a disintegrating effect on the latex at long-term storage. This has made it difficult or impossible to use a number of adhesives that are very gentle to the skin.